


Stiles Has Got the Moves

by defenselesswriter



Series: Tumblr Fics [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defenselesswriter/pseuds/defenselesswriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles is a slightly reckless driver and hits Derek's car and it doesn't end how either of them thought it would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles Has Got the Moves

"What the fuck are you doing?" the man shouts. He looks angry. Very angry. At least his eyebrows do.

Stiles may or may not have accidentally hit the angry man’s side mirror on his Camaro.

"I’m so sorry, dude. I’ll pay to fix it don’t worry." Stiles jumps out of his jeep, looking at the damage he caused. Shit. 

"Damn straight you will," the man demands, and Stiles really can’t fault him for his anger but still. Could he be any more of a douche bag?

"I think I might have some duct tape in the mean time," Stiles says, going through his jeep, trying to find it.

The man pulls him out by his shirt and glares. “In the meantime?”

"Do I look like the kind of guy that carries around a couple hundred dollars?" Stiles asks, crossing his arms over his chest. He knows he definitely looks like a poor college student, which he is. But never mind that.

"With the way you drive, maybe you should," the man retorts.

"Okay, listen here, douche bag that’s…exactly something my father would tell me," Stiles says, deflating. "Look I’m really sorry, but you have my word that I’ll pay to get it fixed."  
"And what does your word mean to me?" Angry Man demands.

Stiles is confused. “Uh…because my dad wouldn’t let me not get it fixed?”

"What does that matter to me? I don’t know your dad."

"Everyone here knows my dad. He’s the sheriff." 

The angry man jerks at that, confused. “Stiles?”

Stiles arches an eyebrow at the angry man. “Yes?”

The man sighs and rubs at his forehead. “Stiles fucking Stilinski. Of course.”

"You sound like I’ve pissed you off befor- wait a second." Stiles’ eyes widen in surprise. "Fuck. Derek?"

The man in question nods once, exasperated.

Stiles shrinks back. “You look a lot different than you did in high school. It’s been what? Four years now?”

"Five," Derek corrects with a glare. "You obviously haven’t changed a bit."

"I resent that," Stiles tells him casually. "I mean….I look different, don’t I? You didn’t recognize me."

Derek narrows his eyes. “That’s more likely to do with me trying to black out your existence in my memory.”

"Okay what the fuck did I do to you? All I remember is once I got on the lacrosse team sophomore year, all you would do is glare at me. You’ve always hated me. Why?" Stiles is pissed now. He almost forgot how much Derek had pissed him off in high school. The dude was always glaring at Stiles like the younger of the two killed his puppy or some shit.

"I didn’t hate you," Derek says, confused. "You didn’t know? How did you not know?"

"Know what?" Stiles demands. "That you wanted to kill me? No, I got that. Message received. Crystal clear. I’ll go buy your goddamn side mirror and you’ll never have to see me again."

"I thought you were just an arrogant asshole," Derek says suddenly.

Stiles glares at him. “Thank you for that reassuring self-esteem booster.”

Derek glares and huffs out a breath. “No, I thought that in high school. I had the biggest crush on you, and I thought the reason you so obviously ignored me was because you were an arrogant asshole.”

"You had a crush on me?" Stiles asks, not believing it for a second, but Derek nods, his face almost pleading for Stiles to believe him. "You had a crush on me. You had a crush on me?”

"No matter how many times you see or how you inflect it, it’s still true, Stiles," Derek all but growls at him.

"Have you seen yourself?" Stiles asks him, gesturing wildly at Derek’s everything. "You were just as hot in high school. So excuse me for not believing that Derek Hottie Hale had a crush on the biggest nobody in school."

"You…you weren’t a nobody, Stiles," Derek says with a roll of his eyes.

"Uh huh." Stiles doesn’t believe him. They remember high school very differently. "So how’s this. I owe you a new side mirror and I’ll take you out to dinner?”

Derek’s cheeks and the tips of his ears turn pink, and it’s the cutest thing Stiles has ever seen. “I…yeah. Yeah, that sounds good.”

"Awesome. See you tonight, Hottie Hale."

"See you tonight," Derek mumbles back, looking bewildered. 

And that’s the story of how Stiles started dating Derek Hale and broke his beloved Camaro all in the same day. Damn. Stiles has got the moves.


End file.
